


Brilliant Idiot

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Desperate Holmes is desperate, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Prompt Fill, Victorian words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should I behave more like a bangtail to get your attention?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> A 'Molly' was a cross-dressing man, often a prostitute.

“You had your eyes on that Molly, my dear.” There was a hard edge to Holmes’ teasing voice as he stalked about our sitting room. On his jaw, a smear of cold cream still clung, from where he had removed his makeup.

“Holmes, you can’t be-“

His dressing gown was slipping off one shoulder, and even a fool could see he was using his lack of proper attire to his best advantage. Looking back over the smooth, pale curve of his shoulder, he lit a cigarette. “Really, _Doctor_ , if I had have known that was where your desires lay, I would have put in more of an effort earlier.” Pursing his lips, he blew out a stream of blue smoke at the ceiling. 

“I have no idea what you are-“

“Is it because he was a whore?” he sneered, whirling on me. “Or because he looked like a sweet little maiden in his skirts?” Catching up the sides of his dressing gown, he swept them out to the side and bent his knees in a well practiced curtsy. “You’ve seen me in dresses, with no reaction.”

“Holmes!”

“Just last month, you batted not an eye at seeing me in a gown. And I had it custom made to fit me like a glove.” Tossing his cigarette into the fire, he rushed at me, climbing up into my chair. He braced his hands on either side of my head, with his knees framing my thighs. “Should I behave more like a bangtail to get your attention?” A sharp sort of desperation had begun to thread into his voice, and his hips made stuttering, bouncing movements over my thighs. It was as if his body was trying to do something, but he himself didn’t know what it should be. 

Grinning like a pleased cat, he looked down between us. “Ah ha. I was right.” He tossed his head, and moaned wantonly. It would have gotten more of a reaction from me, if it weren’t so obviously forced. “This is what I should have done months ago, is it?” When he rolled his hips a second time, he dragged his slim backside along my lap. 

“You really c-couldn’t be further from the truth, Holmes.” I mumbled, my hands finding his trim waist.

“I can be your Molly, Watson. I can feel that you want it. Am I right? You want to tup me with that impressive whore pipe of yours.”

Holding him at arm’s length, my head fell back on the chair as I laughed. Each time I lifted my eyes, I found the look of annoyed concentration on his features, and I succumbed to my laughter once again. 

“You are a brilliant man, my Holmes.” I finally managed to force out after a few minutes. “But when you are wrong, it is always a wonderful, entertaining surprise.” I stroked his cheek with one of my fingers, and caressed his lower lip with my thumb. 

“….Wrong.”

I slipped my fingers into his hair, which was still damp from the rain. “Wrong. I was not interested in the boy. Beyond the pure and simple fact that he looked precisely what I could imagine you did at that age.”

“Ah.”

“Yes. ‘Ah.’” I would have made more of an effort to reassure him, but my lips were soon too busy making a detailed examination of his jaw, while my hands tugged open his dressing gown. 


End file.
